Hero Academia: Metal Gear Solid
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. Izuku Midoriya was an ordinary boy but became a hero after inheriting All Might's Quirk, became a UA High student and eventually graduates. However, he is unwillingly recruited by the military to go to Alaska to stop terrorists from launching nuclear weapons and rescue hostages while stopping a former UA student who became a terrorist, and there Midoriya faced someone.
1. Secret Arrival

**Hero Academia: Metal Gear Solid**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Metal Gear Solid **_is owned by Hideo Kojima and Konami Co. Ltd.

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new experimental Boku no Hero Academia fic, and here I will be doing another experiment to see if this would attract readers as this fic will incorporate a mixture of action, adventure and suspense themes as well as adding bit elements of CONSPIRACY. Nostalgia played a factor that led me to come up with this fic mainly due to a HIT video game that was released only in Japan and the US way back in 1998 via the Sony Playstation (now known as the PS 1) console.

Yup, this fic is based on the 1998 Konami game, **Metal Gear Solid**, which I happened to play it on the PS 1 way back before the year 2000 came. Having played it twice (first which netted me a bandana, and the second time netted me a stealth device), it was enough to bring me back to memory lane. and while the PSP that I have allows me to put on PS 1 files, I chose not to put the MGS file here due to lacking a player 2 controller, which is needed in order to defeat Psycho Mantis, so I settled for a video playthrough to help me come up with a story.

Since this fic will heavily use the plot elements and characters from Metal Gear Solid, Midroiya will be the sole character from Hero Academia to appear, but other BNHA characters will make appearances at the start before the main plot comes in.

Lastly, this fic will be AU, as the setting in the Hero Academia universe will be somewhat different, yet it will retain the pro hero system of sorts, as well as the mentor-pupil relationship between All Might and Midoriya.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

**_Ch. 1: Himitsu no tōchaku_**

**At an unidentified area within the base somewhere…**

The scene shows that the area appeared to be a huge base, which was somewhat abandoned years ago, only to become manned after a group of terrorists invaded the base and uses it as their own headquarters and had several men stationed to serve as lookouts and guards, and to shoot on sight anyone who comes across the perimeters. Front; back; both left and right sides…the men, dressed in snow-proof camouflage, are more than trained professionals.

They are armed to the teeth, wielding high-powered firearms, and they seemed to be doing their assignments well, as they did not mind the atmosphere around them at the present, for it is snowing heavily, in which the visibility makes it difficult for those who are used to the normal visibility of any weather.

At the moment there are about 30 armed guards guarding the base, and each pair took turns in patrolling their surrounding area and are making sure that any threat would be eliminated regardless of whether an unfortunate someone who shows up is armed or not.

One example would be a traveling Eskimo happened to accidentally came across the area, unaware of the impending danger due to the heavy snowfall, and as the Eskimo unknowingly took a step, the armed guards surrounded the poor individual, and the Eskimo raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, and asked if the armed guards are robbers, and told them he has nothing valuable to take, but the armed guards did not respond.

"Whoa! Wait! I'm just a traveler!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I don't have any money! I'm not armed! Don't shoot!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The guards then opened fire and shoots down the Eskimo, and they kept on shooting him even after the victim is already dying, as the guards are tasked to take out any potential threat, and the guards fired several rounds of bullets and only stopped after a minute, and once they confirmed the victim's death, the other armed guards grabbed the dead body and intend to dispose of it to a SAFE PLACE.

The guards who disposed the body then told the other guards that they have disposed the dead Eskimo, and the other guards told their fellow guards to continue monitoring the areas and make sure there are no intruders within the vicinity, and to kill on sight if they see anything moving towards their designated spots, which the guards nodded.

After that, the guards went back to their posts and continued to monitor their surrounding areas.

-x-

At a secret military base, which appeared to be somewhere within Asia, where several military heads, diplomats and other high-ranking politicians, are huddling, and it is shown that they are inside a conference room and they appeared to be anxious about something. Something that they are fighting against time and they are working to beat the clock in order to avert a potentially destructive crisis that may or may not happen depending on the results.

The military officials, the diplomats and several key figures of international agencies are dealing with a terrorist that has taken control of an abandoned base that is located at **Shadow Moses Island**, which is at **Alaska**. The officials that are convening are from **Japan**, **South and North Korea**, **China**, **Russia**, **England**, and the **United States of America**.

The agencies involved in the meeting include:

**\- The FBI**

**\- The CIA**

**\- Interpol**

**\- MI-6**

**\- The KGB**

The officials are now discussing about putting up some contingency plan in case their mission is unsuccessful, which only added more to the tension as they began arguing on how this crisis happened and who should take the blame, where they began pointing fingers at each other and argued that THE ONE they heard being sent might become a failure and now an internal dispute is threatening to spiral out of control inside the conference room.

"This is all your fault!"

"Me!"

"Wait, calm down!"

"Pointing fingers won't help matters!"

"Maybe it's because…"

"Are you provoking me?"

"So you want to declare war?"

"Gentlemen…stop…"

However, the monitor flashed and someone appeared, where he urged the officials to calm down and not argue among themselves, saying that the secret mission has already began and that they should have faith in this person who is willingly going to stop the terrorists and avert the potential crisis, and save the world from devastation.

The US Diplomat then told the unseen individual at the monitor that he should be held liable given that the leader of the terrorist group ORIGINATED from Japan and is a bonafide TURNCOAT, saying that Japan failed to address the possibility that one of Japan's own rising potential would turn to terrorism and cause a problem, which he pointed out the current crisis they are in.

The official is finally shown, where you can see that the unseen individual is revealed where he turn out to be an anthropomorphic white-colored rodent dressed in a business attire. He is revealed as **Nezu**, and he acknowledged that the person who turn to terrorism is indeed one of Japan's potential, but went astray, and there Nezu assured to the US Diplomat that the operative he sent will do all he can to stop the terrorists from carrying out the threat.

"Calm yourself, sir."

"Calm down, you say…how can I…"

"I assure you, we are doing all we could…and the operative I sent…"

"Will he be enough to stop this ragtag group from causing a potential apocalypse?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Let us have faith in him."

"…"

The other officials stared at each other before staring at Nezu, and most of them voiced their concern about who would be this operative and how can he fare against a group of terrorists who each possess strong Quirks and that they have hostages as well as taking possession of a nuclear weapon that is set to target certain key countries with the press of a button.

They also asked Nezu if sending one operative is enough to deal with the potential crisis, and Nezu said the person he sent will be more than enough.

"Really?"

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you think this operative you sent would be in a handicap?"

"Fear not. He is the right one for the mission."

"Still…"

"One person against a strong group with almost four times the number of their henchmen…"

"Don't you think that's a bit…"

"He is more than enough. He can stop the terrorists and avert the possible disaster. You have my word on that."

The officials glanced at each other and reluctantly nodded, as they decided to place their hoped on Nezu's words, hoping that this operative would be strong enough to derail the terrorist group from carrying out the threat to cause worldwide murder and possible genocide.

-x-

The scene shifts back at the base, where the guards continue to make their rounds amid the increasing intensity of the snowfall, and some of the guards believe that a blizzard is currently happening, and questioned one another if there is really any threat here given the heavy snowfall and there is no way the US Navy SEALS would make their way here given the thick snow, and that travel by sea and air is impossible at this stage given the bad weather.

"Damn…"

"The snow's getting thicker…"

"Yeah, can't see a damn thing."

"Still…our orders are to guard the place and shoot down anyone who is not one of us."

"Hey…want to take a cigar break…?"

"Hmm…are you sure…?"

"Yeah…there's nobody here and there's not a fool who has the brains to come here barefooted…"

"I guess…"

However, the other group of guards came and reminded them why they were hired, and told them to stop complaining as aside from being paid, they will also be part of a successful plan that would cause the top countries to give in to the demands and that they can create more money than they even dreamed of, and told them that they are the best and they should show their BOSS why they were chosen as the guards of this base.

The guards glanced at each other and realized that their fellow guards are right and said that they will do as told as long as they are paid well.

"He's right…"

"Yeah…and we can get more money…"

"So, will you continue following orders?"

"Do that and you'll be rewarded twice the amount."

"Sure!"

"We'll do it!"

"Good."

"Back to your post."

While the guards resumed their patrol, others are seen near the docks, where they watched the waters to see if there are any suspicious swimmers attempting to get by here, and one of the guards saw something and opened fire, which attracted the other guards, and as they arrived, they sighed as it turn out that the guard just fired at a group of penguins, and they told their fellow guard to be mindful and be careful, as a slight carelessness would lead them to trouble.

"Geez…"

"Sorry…I thought they're intruders."

"Don't waste your ammo."

"Yeah…we're not here to do some target practice."

"Sorry about that."

"Just get rid of those dead birds."

"And make sure that they are not to be seen…you know how the boss would react…"

"Okay, okay…"

As the guards resumed their patrol, they are unaware that something is heading to an unmanned portion of the base, and the secret operative stealthily got ashore and looked for a place to hide in preparation for his assigned stakeout. The operative slowly removed his waterproof swim gear and is revealed to be wearing a hero costume of his own. He turn out to be an 17-year old boy who just graduated from UA High School. He is identified as **Izuku Midoriya**, but in an ironic twist of fate, he appeared less thrilled about this stakeout.

In a series of flashback scenes, it is revealed that Midoriya is originally a Quirkless middle school student who is an avid admirer of **Toshinori Yagi**, aka **All Might**. Having witnessed Midoriya's actions in attempting to save a fellow boy despite being Quirkless, All Might decides to pass his Quirk, One For All to Midoriya and did so after training the boy for 10 months.

There Midoriya entered **UA High School** and began studying in becoming a pro hero, and Midoriya's connection with All Might is kept a secret, which during his schooling, All Might fought his bitter enemy, **All For One**, in which All Might is forced to use up his remaining Quirk and is now powerless, yet finally defeated his enemy, resulting in the villain's death.

All Might retired and lived quietly yet still have an open communication with some of the military officials and the police. However, through unknown means, the military discovered All Might's connection with Midoriya, and when a former UA High School student went rogue and joined a feared terrorist group, which the group managed to kill some of the best pro heroes being sent to stop them, as well as capturing an abandoned base at Alaska, kidnapping some key persons and took possession of nuclear weapons, the military in Japan, in conjunction with the military from the US, North Korea, China and Russia, decided that they should send someone to Alaska, which the terrorist group have no knowledge about, the military officials covertly abducted Midoriya, and contacted All Might, explaining to him the situation.

Seeing that the situation is indeed grave, All Might decides to talk to Midoriya and Nezu about it, and Nezu persuades Midoriya to take part in this secret mission, and the 17-year old boy reluctantly accepted, on the condition that he would only take orders from Nezu.

Back at the present, Midoriya uses a codec that is hidden inside his left ear, and contacted Nezu, informing him that he is now inside the base.

"Principal Nezu…"

"Yes, Midoriya-kun."

"I got in. I'm inside the base."

"Good. However, you should be careful. Despite having a best Quirk, you cannot use it freely as the targets have good eyes."

"I know."

"Stealth is your weapon for now. Try to go around without being seen. I'll have someone send you the information on the terrorists that you would encounter later on. and be careful. Your mission…"

"I know. To stop them from activating the nuclear weapons and stall the terrorists long enough for allied forces to come here and stop the rest. I'll be careful, Principal Nezu."

"Good luck, Midoriya-kun."

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter, and while there's not much action here apart from the introduction is some of the foot soldiers of the still-unidentified terrorists…it did feature some of the Hero Academia characters, such as All Might, Nezu and Midoriya.

Also, I sort of altered some of the plot elements from Metal Gear Solid, in which I had them change a bit in order to fit in with the elements of Hero Academia. Moreover, with Midoriya being the main character, I sort of blend in the elements of the MGS story with MHA, and as stated above, it's sort of an AU, as Midoriya is now portrayed as graduated from UA while a UA Student deserted the school and joined the said-terrorist group. More on that in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Midoriya attempts to sneak his way around avoiding confrontations with the armed goons while on a search for some of the hostages he is tasked to rescue…

See you in 6 weeks (probably around the last week of January or early February 2020)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. The Mission Begins

**Hero Academia: Metal Gear Solid**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Metal Gear Solid **_is owned by Hideo Kojima and Konami Co. Ltd.

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here, Midoriya commences his secret mission to infiltrate the enemy base, which the plot would reveal something about the teen boy which led to the events of this story, and why he ended up here…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 2: _****_misshon kaishi _**

At a secret military base, which appeared to be somewhere within Asia, where several military heads, diplomats and other high-ranking politicians, are huddling, and it is shown that they are inside a conference room and they appeared to be anxious about something. Something that they are fighting against time and they are working to beat the clock in order to avert a potentially destructive crisis that may or may not happen depending on the results.

The military officials, the diplomats and several key figures of international agencies are dealing with a terrorist that has taken control of an abandoned base that is located at **Shadow Moses Island**, which is at **Alaska**. The officials that are convening are from **Japan**, **South and North Korea**, **China**, **Russia**, **England**, and the **United States of America**.

The agencies involved in the meeting include:

\- **The FBI**

\- **The CIA**

\- **Interpol**

\- **MI-6**

\- **North Korean military officials**

\- **South Korean military officials **

\- **Chinese military officials**

\- **Iranian military officials**

\- **Iraqi military officials**

The officials are now awaiting further news, as Nezu would be the one to debrief them on the progress of the secret mission that Midoriya is undertaking, and despite this, some are expressing doubts on whether Midoriya could pull it off or not, and some are having second thoughts about letting the teen boy do this mission, for some seemingly classified reasons.

"Somehow this doesn't feel right…"

"About what?"

"Letting a mere boy do the job…"

"Hmm…I feel that you have a point…"

"Come on, you two…he agreed to stop the terrorists and all…"

"But the terrorist is connected to that boy!"

"Yes…there's a possibility that…"

"Then we shouldn't have agreed in the first place…"

As the discussion became heated, some of the officials are starting to get a bit paranoid as they are led to believe that Midoriya might betray them and end up joining the terrorists' side, and are offering suggestions on what to do in the event that this unjust scenario that popped up might happen, yet there are those who are against it and urged their fellow officials not to jump to conclusions and wait for Nezu's word.

But the increasingly paranoid world officials are telling them that they will do what they feel is necessary, and they told them not to get in their way or else there will be hell to pay.

"What if the boy betray us?"

"Yes…suppose he is just making us believe he will save our countries…only to fool us in the end…?"

"They're right! We should have stop that boy earlier!"

"We cannot trust him!"

"Do not try to stop us!"

"We will do what is necessary!"

"For the safety of our countries, we will do what is rightfully and just!"

"Indeed!"

However, the Minister of Defense from Japan, arrived, and having overheard the discussion, he urged everyone to calm down and be rational, saying that this is what the terrorists wanted so that a false move from the officials would benefit the terrorists and tells them not to stoop to the villains' level and they should learn the virtue of calmness and patience.

The others listened and reluctantly did as told, saying that they will wait and see where the development would take them and how this would affect their next course of action.

"Oh…fine."

"We'll do as you ask…"

"Hmph."

"Very well."

"This better be good."

"We are already worried about what comes next…"

"You better be right about this…"

"Our people's lives are at stake…"

The minister of defense nodded and tells them not to be rattled by paranoia and fear, saying that the terrorists gave the time limit of 24 hours before the deadline of the demand, and pointed out that two hours have passed, thus there is still time, and that their SECRET AGENT is already at the enemy hideout and he should be on his way to find the hostages and the location of the terrorists and what their plans would be.

The world officials asked if this would work, saying that they feared that the terrorists might find out that UA and both Japan and other world military officials are onto them, and said this might provoke the terrorists to do their thing.

"But still…what if they find out about this…?"

"Yes…they might discover what we are up to…"

"You must understand…we are already…"

"Are you sure this secret mission of yours would work?"

"You better be prepared…I cannot allow my people to suffer…"

"Please understand…many are at stake here…"

"We do not want another famine to strike our countries…"

"Yes…that said…"

The minister of defense assured to them that all is accounted and that Nezu will keep everyone posted about the chain of events that would happen in the next hour or so.

-x-

Back at the hideout, Midoriya managed to find a hiding place and then uses a codec that is hidden inside his left ear, and contacted Nezu, informing him that he is now inside the base, and told him what he saw so far, as there are several armed guards roaming around, and Nezu advised Midoriya on what to do as he cannot afford to get himself caught given that this is a secret mission.

"Principal Nezu…"

"Yes, Midoriya-kun."

"I got in. I'm inside the base."

"Good. However, you should be careful. Despite having a best Quirk, you cannot use it freely as the targets have good eyes."

"I know."

"Stealth is your weapon for now. Try to go around without being seen. I'll have someone send you the information on the terrorists that you would encounter later on. and be careful. Your mission…"

"I know. To stop them from activating the nuclear weapons and stall the terrorists long enough for allied forces to come here and stop the rest. I'll be careful, Principal Nezu."

"Good luck, Midoriya-kun."

After that Midoriya stealthily navigated his way around to find a place to sneak in, as he made sure that he is not caught, and while doing so, he is forced to recall the events that took place hours before, which he is hesitant at first but reluctantly accepted on the condition that he will only take orders from Nezu and that he is promised of REASONABLE COMPENSATION upon completing the secret mission.

-FLASHBACK-

**_Several hours ago…_**

As his mother leaves the apartment to take a vacation at Hawaii after winning a lottery prize, she tells her son, Izuku, to be careful as he would live alone for a week, which Izuku nodded and assured to his mom that he will be okay and that she has nothing to worry about as he is going to find a university that offers any hero-related courses.

Inko asked Izuku if he needed anything, saying that she can cut her vacation short if needed, but he assured to her that everything will be okay and that there is nothing for her to worry about and that he will be perfectly fine on his own.

"Are you sure about this, Izuku?"

"Yes, mom."

"Food is available?"

"Yes."

"Are the bills settled?"

"All settled."

"All doors secured?"

"Yup."

Nodding, Inko left the apartment and boarded the taxi as she heads off to the airport where an hour later the plane leaves Japan and head out to Hawaii, and now Izuku is alone, and decided to go out and head out to one of the universities that responded to Midoriya's applications to enroll.

As Midoriya is walking the road, a black van passed by and its sliding door opened where a man in business suit fired a tranquilizer gun, hitting Midoriya and he is sedated, and the teen boy is captured and taken to a secret hiding area, where an several minutes later he is awakened by using a bottle laced with ammonium, and there he finds himself inside a secret military base.

Principal Nezu is there as he insisted in being here in order to calm Midoriya down once awakened and there he apologized to Midoriya for the sudden intrusion to his life as well for the sudden abduction, and began explaining the reason for being here and why the boy was brought here in secret. As Midoriya listened he is told about a group of international terrorists that are hiding somewhere in Alaska, and he is shocked when told that a former UA High student has joined the terrorists and are making a demand which puts the heads of the various military superpowers of several countries in panic.

When shown who became the latest member of terrorist group, Midoriya stared in shock and disbelief at seeing who it is, and he could not believe what he just discovered while Nezu looks on in a calm and sympathetic manner.

"N-no way…"

"…"

"That's…"

"Yes, Midoriya-kun."

"How…why…"

"We don't know…we only suspect that he joined the terrorists out of spite after being expelled from UA High…"

"He…why…"

"That speculation is based on the information we gathered, Midoriya-kun."

Nezu nodded and said that this is what they find out based on the Intel given to them, and there he told Midoriya the terrorists' demands, which Midoriya became disturbed, and while he suggested that the allied forces go all out, Nezu said that the terrorist group has taken hold of a nuclear weapons facility and threatened to fire the warheads to several countries, including Japan.

Moreover, the terrorists also got hostages and they are very important, hence the need to secretly save them as some have the knowledge in stopping the terrorists from launching the weapons.

Midoriya is shocked by this and asked why not send some of the best pro heroes from all over the world, which the military general interjected, saying that some within the military are aware of the boy's CONNECTION to All Might and that Midoriya has a good strategic mind which allows him to do things that doesn't require to expose himself, and that the military powers believe that the terrorist group would not expect that a normal-looking boy would dare come to Alaska.

"Eh…?"

"That's right, boy. We found out. You are All Might's successor."

"How…?"

"We found out that he passed his Quirk to you, and thus you now have the power of All Might."

"…"

"And since All Might is already retired and can no longer fight…it's only right that YOU should do the honor."

"Just for that…you dragged me here…?"

"It's all or nothing, boy."

Midoriya slowly realize that he was brought here to do a secret mission, as the officials somehow found out about his connection to All Might and wanted to use him for this mission, and they wanted him to do it without his consent and began to turn down the offer, but Nezu persuaded him and said he be willing to help facilitate in getting a hero license should Midoriya accept the mission.

Midoriya thought carefully and after several minutes he consented to it, but on the condition that he will take orders from Nezu personally and no one else.

The military officials objected to this and berated Midoriya for being selfish but Nezu told them this is okay as the boy is willing to accept the secret mission, and after some hesitation the military officials reluctantly accepted the conditions.

"Oh…fine."

"We'll do as you ask…"

"Hmph."

"Very well."

"This better be good."

"We are already worried about what comes next…"

"You better be right about this…"

"Our people's lives are at stake…"

-END FLASHBACK-

Midoriya sighed as he wondered if he did the right thing in accepting as he felt that he is being pressured into accepting this mission yet he is compelled to do it, as he is promised that he would be compensated and that Nezu promised that he would receive a hero license should he stop the terrorist group from launching the warheads.

Deciding to go ahead, Midoriya took a peek and saw several guards making their rounds, and knew that a head-on confrontation is not advisable so he made an impromptu tactic as he took out an insulated canister and opened it and threw the contents towards one of the approaching guards.

The contents turn out to be a viper, and it went towards the guard, which spooked him and opened fire, prompting the other guards to head towards the source of the gunfire, and they were surprised to see this as they did not expect to see a viper here and decided to get rid of it to prevent any problems as getting bitten is the last thing they want.

"A viper!"

"What?"

"Shoot it!"

"How did it get here?"

"Don't ask me!"

"Shoot it down! We don't have an anti-venom serum here!"

"Damn it! Shoot it down before it bites us!"

"Be careful! Don't shoot down the tanks!"

With the guards distracted Midoriya sneaked past them and went around until he saw a ventilation shaft, which he went there and got in, and began to navigate his way around, whilst he can hear the sounds of gunfire and the guards shouting to get rid of the viper at all costs.

"Shoot it down!"

"I am!"

"If the boss finds out, we'll be toasted!"

"He's right! He's a real HOTHEAD!"

"Quick! Corner it!"

"Got him!"

"You idiot! You missed!"

"Shut up and shoot it down!"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while not much action is shown here, it did feature some highlights, such as how and why Midoriya is PERSUADED to do this secret mission and why the military officials are hesitant to put their trust and faith on him, which Japan's ministry of defense managed to calm them down.

While the said UA High student who was expelled hasn't been identified yet, more clues will be shown in the upcoming chapters. In the meantime, Midoriya managed to sneak his way in as he uses a snake to distract the guards and now he is navigating his way around.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Midoriya attempts to sneak his way around avoiding confrontations with the armed goons while on a search for some of the hostages he is tasked to rescue…and would soon find a prisoner and attempts to bail him out…

Another Hero Academia character appears here and might play an important role…

See you in 6 weeks (probably around the last week of February or early March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
